Uncondtional Love
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: He's a father and husband. Inuyasha can always make time for his wife and daughter despite going through tough times. Three Part Short Story. InuYasha/Kagome, Rated M for fluffiness and possible lemon!
1. Part 1

A new story has come! I finally got this first part done after weeks of procrastination and concentration on my current project. This will be a three part story, so not very long. Inspired partly by a song, I thought it would be easy to get this down while trying a different approach to get it done.

Enjoy a story, based on hard work, no matter what the cost, to provide, love, and care for the ones close to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha(damn it...) or any character belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own Amaya and the story plot.

**

* * *

Unconditional Love**

**Part 1  
**

The June sun beat down on his bare, tanned back, with heat and humidity levels unbearable, combined with exhaust fumes of endless passing cars and the gritty feel of dirt and the putrid smell of tar all around him. The twenty five year old stopped for a breather, wiped the growing sweat on his face and went back to work.

This was what he did…and to say the least he wasn't very proud of it. Construction on the side of a highway, building a new lane wasn't what he wanted to do, but he had no other option. Inuyasha Taisho signed on for this project, so he could support what meant dear to him. Until he could find another job that wouldn't lay him off, the inu hanyou was stuck here, in the choking heat with scents that clogged his senses.

It was like this for the past four months or so. And he often cursed whoever decided to build a ramp that required dirt and concrete in the dog days of summer, where the heat scorched his flesh, resulting in his gorgeous tan and the humidity that even a demon would have trouble in.

He worked well in the near afternoon hours, sweating and cursing inwardly at how life was a bitch sometimes, but thoughts of what he had in his life, and it didn't seem so horrible anymore. His hair, which was shimmering in the sunlight and as silver as can be, in a ponytail; stuck to his muscled back, his eyes that could rival sun's intense color, strained as he fought hard to focus on his task, which was to mix enough concrete. Of course he wasn't alone, 5 other demons worked alongside him, all who looked ragged themselves.

The horn which sounded for lunch caused InuYasha to sigh in relief. Grabbing and drinking his water bottle along the way, the hanyou and the others made their way to a man-made trailer that was big, comfortable and had air conditioning.

"Hey Yash! How you holding up?" The man turned to see his fellow worker, who worked the crane so he was unable to see him, walked up alongside him.

InuYasha looked up into the sun and shook his head. "I'm hanging in there. The heat I can do without though."

"I know what you mean. But hey, we have another three hours left, so how bad can it be?" The human, Miroku smirked while side-stepping a swipe from his hanyou friend.

"Don't push me! It's bad enough when I have to work like this, while I have people who depend on me."

The twenty four year old nodded. "I agree with you there. Plus I too have a family I need to support so I can sympathize with you."

The two chatted away as they made their way to the trailer to settle down for lunch. Inuyasha and Miroku met at the same workplace they previously worked for. Both of them became fast friends. But when their company laid off many workers, including them, they knew they had to find another job. They found this project and they took what they could get, even if neither had any fondness for their current position.

"So how's the family?" InuYasha asked as he and Miroku grabbed their lunches from the fridge and sat down on a long table.

"Excellent. The twins have us running ragged, and Sango has her hands full with the baby. Satoshi just won't stop crying." Miroku got out his sandwich and bowl of rice as he explained.

"How is Sango?"

The man sighed, shaking his head in regret. "She understands that I have to take this job, with five mouths to feed, but I don't want to leave her; especially with Satoshi being only 4 months old. And working from four in the morning to two in the afternoon…."

Inuyasha nodded silently. He opened his insulated lunch box to see something that surprised him. It wasn't the instant ramen he packed the night before. But pulling the note that was on top of his food, he smiled as he read it silently.

_Hey baby, sorry about switching your lunch but I thought you would enjoy the homemade lunch I made for you!_

_With love and kisses, Kagome_

And what greeted his nose was the delicious scent that only came from his wife's cooking, was her famous made-from-scratch, super-delicious, out-of-this-world-ramen. When they started dating years ago, she learned that he loved ramen, more than anything-well, anything except his wife and family. And ever since, she's been cooking it for him and it brought nothing more than a heartwarming smile to his face and pure love in his eyes, as he was right now.

"Do I detect the delicious scent of your wife's homemade cooking?" Miroku leaned over, a greedy smile on his face and his tone practically begging.

"Yes, it is and you aren't getting any." He responded in the same tone, his smile taunting.

Miroku feigned shock, putting his hands to his heart. "My dear friend, how can you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Well, the drool speaks volumes." He stood up with his Tupperware of ramen while his friend removed the little drool in the corner of his mouth. InuYasha shook his head in exasperation and made his way to the single microwave that was currently free. He put in the meal and set the timer to heat it up.

As he stood by and waited, reminded of the lunch Kagome prepared, he took out his wallet from his back pocket and opened it up to get three special pictures he always kept in there. He closed his wallet and just gazed at the photos he treasured when he was lonely or even just away from the people he cared about deeply.

The first was the oldest picture, of him and his then girlfriend Kagome posing for their senior prom around 7 years ago. He was embracing her from behind, her gentle hands on his. He thought she was absolutely stunning in her silver-blue strapless gown with her hair curled up in a ponytail and him in a traditional black tux. Both of them smiled, smiles that revealed their passion for each other. He grinned happily, and then went on to the second one, taken four years later after graduating high school. It was their wedding picture, wallet sized(The original big picture was in their living room). She had her hair up a in a sleek bun, with a gorgeous white, sparkling strapless number. She rested her head on his chest with his arms around her waist. Behind them was a beautiful winter background, real snow falling down on the trees. It was one of the best days of his life and he knew he made the right choice asking her out so long ago.

But the third was the newest, having been taken only 3 weeks ago. His smile lit up his already flushed face as he gazed at his beautiful wife, sitting underneath a tree, her face aglow. Her smile could brighten up his day no matter when or where he was. He could even see her wedding ring, the one he chose with all his heart. InuYasha could stare at her forever, because she was his everything, everything he would ever need and could ever want…and in her arms, was a sweet bundle of joy. With his silver hair, ears and deep honey eyes, a little girl was cradled in her arms.

'_I'll be seeing them soon enough. I got another 2 hours until quitting time, then I get the hell out of here!' _As soon as he put his pictures back, the microwave beeped and InuYasha pulled out his wife's wonderful meal and went back to Miroku, where the two talked about their loved ones.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed his truck door and turned on the engine, where the air conditioner hit his flushed, sweaty skin full blast. He put his head back and let the truck cool down. It was just after 2 o'clock and the temperature outside was pure hell, well into the high 90's, not including heat index and humidity. It was a good thing he had demon blood in his veins or else he would have suffered from dehydration, like a few of the human workers did. Miroku was okay, Thank Kami. Taking a few minutes, he buckled up, backed out, and got on the highway, where in about 45 minutes he would be reunited with his two girls who he couldn't wait to see!

It seemed like forever until the hanyou pulled onto his street and could see the two story turquoise house he called home. With the green grass, trees with plenty of shade and the relative safety of the neighborhood, InuYasha knew that he and Kagome had chosen the right location to live and to start a family.

And what drew his lips up into a loving smile was when he saw that lovely creature standing on the porch, waiting for him. She looked up at him as he pulled in and cut his engine. He stepped out and started to make his way up to her, while she practically ran towards him.

"Hey baby!" She greeted as she jumped into his arms and welcomed him home properly.

Inuyasha held her close as they devoured each other. Her lips were smooth like silk, her slim yet toned figure against his, with her chest pressed against his, it made the hanyou eager for some 'quality time' tonight. And it made their kissing much more passionate.

They pulled apart after a while. "Missed me that much, huh?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly as he rested her forehead on his. "Yeah, I know it's been hard for you ever since you lost your job and had to work construction." She closed her glossy browns and rubbed the back of his neck. "And since I've been working longer hours at the Shrine Café, we hardly have time to ourselves anymore."

"I know." He let out a deep breath and just let her lean into him, enjoying her soothing motions on his neck. After kissing her forehead. "But since it's the weekend-which I have off, why don't we spend it together? Just us?"

Kagome could only smile in her husband's chest. "I'm sure my family won't mind me taking the weekend off."

"And I will be more than happy to watch your youngster for ye." Both turned to see an old woman coming down the steps with an eager little girl in her arms.

Inuyasha's eyes sparkled when he saw his 8 month old daughter. Their old neighbor, Kaede; who was a godsend helped their family immensely without needing any reward in return. In her arms, was a bright, spirited young lass who looked just like her daddy. Being 8 months old, Amaya was as energetic as he yet had the calming affect that her mother had. And with both he and Kagome working harder and longer to care for their child, the father unanimously decided to dedicate a day to his daughter and wife.

He walked over and picked up his pup, who smiled and gurgled as her father lifted her up in the air. He bought her to his chest, where Amaya snuggled comfortably. He saw his beautiful wife walk to his side and kissed her delicate forehead and rubbed a soft yet tiny puppy ear.

"Every day I come home from work I can't wait to see her!" Kagome said, feeling guilty for spending so much time way from her recently. "It gets me through the day. When I see her and I see you…" She reached up to place a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Yeah me too." His arm wrapped around her waist and brought her flush against him. Now that he had his wife and daughter's scents around him again, he felt at home, at peace once more.

"I will be glad to watch over her tomorrow, to give ye two some private time and possibly the night so you won't have anything to worry over." The neighbor offered as she slowly walked over to where the family could see her.

"Are you sure it won't be too much trouble Kaede?" Kagome asked, the offer extremely tempting but she didn't want her sweet neighbor to think that they were taking advantage of her generosity.

Kaede shook her hand. "Nonsense, child! I've seen both ye and your husband work yourselves ragged for the past 4 months and I think ye both should have a day alone! Plus, I love watching Little Amaya here. Although she's hard to keep up with; with her demon blood and all but I wouldn't mind taking Amaya off for a little fun tomorrow."

Inuyasha too was seriously considering the offer as well, the idea of having his wife alone for the day and night was making him excited. As he placed a tender kiss to his baby's head, he looked at his wife, who in turned looked at him.

"After tomorrow, we can take Amaya and go somewhere, do something as a family, that way we won't have to feel guilty about leaving her for too long." Inuyasha told her, having remembered his silent promise to spend time as a family.

"I agree." Kagome smiled, and looked down to her child, who was being lulled to sleep by her father's heartbeat. She smoothed her silver hair back, kissed her cute button nose and felt much better now that everything seemed to falling into place. A day with her husband, and a day with their daughter sounded splendid.

"Arigatou, Kaede. We really appreciate it." Kagome walked the small distance to hug the kind old woman. Her gratitude threatened to overwhelm her. She felt hands hugging her as well.

"We really do appreciate this, Kaede. You have no idea." Inuyasha said sincerely as he rocked his child. Kaede only smiled as she and Kagome backed away.

Noticing the heat, the four walked into the house to relax…and plan for a much needed weekend.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I would love to here from you! Part 1 done, Part 2 coming up shortly. Until then...

Ja Ne for now!


	2. Part 2: Wife and Husband

Here's Part 2! Sorry for taking so long but I hope you enjoy the romantic part of this short story! Family scene is up next, the Final part, Part 3!

**_Warnings_**: Major Fluff and Implied lemon

**Thank you to:**

mossgrl615

Danny Girl 8093

CupofTeaforAliceandHatter

Kagome996

LadyShikon4

Kat

I love the reviews! You guys are so encouraging! Even though I'm more comfortable writing longer stories, I like to see what I can do for shorter stories since I love writing in so much detail! Tell me what you think at the end!

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine. The sexy hanyou and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Amaya is my own creation!

* * *

"You call it madness, but I call it love." -Don Byas

**Unconditional Love**

**Part 2**

As they sat peacefully outside a restaurant across from the mall that they decided to spend the day at, Inuyasha looked over his menu to see his lovely wife looking down at hers. They decided to have breakfast then spend an entire day at the mall; followed by a quiet evening at home, including dinner, the hot tub and making some passionate music throughout the night.

The hanyou continued to gaze at her. Her eyes, a sweet mocha brown that never ceased to reel in him in and drown him, were roaming back and forth between the menu pages. Her hair, as black as ink flowed so smoothly down her back, waved with the light wind with stray tendrils brushing her face. On sunny days, her hair shined blue and it was just too beautiful not to look at it. But today, the sun was hidden behind a gray wall of clouds, thus the heat and humidity dropped; a more bearable day than the one before.

She looked up at him, her soft smile causing his to surface. Before he met Kagome, he thought smiling made him look weak, but when they started hanging out, she brought with her endless smiles, laughter, and easy going attitude. But after a while, she stared to affect him like no other. He felt lighter, more alive than he ever was…

He reached for her hand and set them both down on the table. "I forgot how truly beautiful you are."

She looked down at their hands, seeing both their wedding rings. His was a silver band; while her silver band carried a circular lone, blue diamond. His words meant more to her than he would ever know and it brought a sense of great joy. "And you look more handsome than ever."

"I feel like I've been neglecting you because of this whole jab crap. Not only you but our daughter, who is only 8 months old and spends more time with her caretaker than her parents!"

"Baby, please…" Her squeezing his hand brought him to look up. "I know it's hard. And believe me I feel the same way. But we just didn't see this happening, and I understand the sacrifices you had to make."

Inuyasha was indeed frustrated but he didn't dare take it out on her. Because of his temporary setback with his old job, he had to work on a temporary project while she had to work extra hours at her family's restaurant.

"I usually volunteer at the café, but when Mom found out about our situation, she offered to put me on salary. I didn't want to at first, but I knew I would be helping you in the long run, but I knew that was more time away from Amaya."

She kept rubbing his hand, as both were silent until a waiter asked for the orders and walked off.

"She's only eight months old, and right now she doesn't have a mother or a father! The plan was for me to keep working to support all of us so you could stay home and take care of her, not to get fucking laid off and causing both of us to spend more time away from our daughter. You know how sick that makes me? I wasn't prepared to get laid off only two months after coming back to work after Amaya was born. I was just so pissed and so goddamn frustrated, I was ready to punch a wall!" During his rant, he never heard her scoot her chair next to his and laid her forehead in the crook of his neck. The soft whisper of her breath and her lavender/vanilla aroma brought him back.

When she lifted her head, she brushed his bangs back and brought her lips to lovingly kiss his own. " Believe me, InuYasha I feel just as horrible. Sometimes I doubt my ability as a mother and it hurts so much to think that I'm not doing a good job."

He could sense her despair and her own frustration. InuYasha was aware of her situation but never thought how difficult it was for her too. He pulled her into him, despite chairs separating them and laid his forehead against hers, to where he could peer into her glossy eyes and to wipe a few stray tears.

"You are a good mother, Kagome. Don't ever say that because that's not true." He smoothed her hair back while caressing her soaked yet smooth face. "I feel as though I'm not exactly a father figure, since I'm away all the time. I only see her and you for maybe five hours before it starts all over again."

"I see you as a wonderful father, every time I see you holding Amaya I can see that clearly. I watch you kiss her, rock her to sleep, feed her-all that. And not only that…." Her lips kissed his chin. "You are my husband, who has been nothing but loving and supportive. I see you as a provider, someone who would stop at nothing to make sure his family is taken care of first." Then she cupped his face and brought him a breath away from her lips, "And I love you for it."

Closing the gap, InuYasha held her close, devouring her supple lips. His hands went to cup the back of her head and her waist, to make sure she knew that she was loved. Deeply, unconditionally and without regret, doubt or simple fears. He fell in love with her for a million reasons he couldn't name right off the bat. She was his wife, his soul mate, his smile very morning when he woke and his dream every time he went to sleep with her in his embrace.

* * *

After the much needed talk, to walk off the late breakfast, the couple joyously walked across the street and into the mall. All the while InuYasha had his arm around his wife's waist, silently stating that she belonged with him and only him to any other poor fool who dared look at her. He would admit he was possessive, inu demon usually were with their partners. Kagome was a very gorgeous woman, and he was lucky to have someone like her, for she was not only beautiful outside, but on the inside as well. She had a pure heart, one that was bigger than anyone's he's ever known.

But just having her alone for the first time in a long time, Inuyasha was just plain happy. His wife had that affect on him. He couldn't imagine a life without her now they had a beautiful daughter together. As they walked, with his free hand he grabbed one of hers to place a few kisses on her palm, just because.

Kagome felt his love loud and clear in his actions and immediately brought his down to return the favor.

He wanted to get something special for her, after everything that they've been through. Inuyasha just couldn't figure out what. Roses and chocolates were so cliché, plus her favorite flower was the iris and she preferred vanilla and strawberries. Kagome always told him she'd love anything he got her but in the end she would love him even more; regardless of what he gave her.

They stopped at the closest restrooms, Kagome claiming that nature was calling. After a quick kiss and assurance to come out quickly, she disappeared through the ladies swinging bathroom door. As he leaned against the wall to wait, he spotted the jewelry dealer across the way. Hoping that there was something in there precious enough for his special wife, he dashed into the store and not before long he spotted the perfect gift, bought it and went back to his waiting spot just time to see Kagome come out.

"Were you waiting long?" She grabbed his hand once more.

"Not at all." With a quick peck to her lips, they walked off; Inuyasha hiding his gift until later that night.

* * *

When they got home, and after a quick call to Kaede to make sure Amaya was okay, instead of a dinner; since they were both full from the lunch, the hot tub was their next destination, one that InuYasha could hardly wait for.

Inuyasha quickly got their hot tub going, undressed and got in to wait for his wife. He got comfortable, spotted the hidden gift underneath some towels on the sink, and looked towards the door, where he could see steam exiting into their bedroom where he thought he could smell Kagome.

When the door opened, his eyes roamed the luscious form of his wife. She was completely nude; with the exception of a tattoo on her hip; one that had his name in Kanji . He couldn't remember a time when he took the time to truly admire her body and all its wonders. She was absolutely gorgeous, with a slim waist, long lean legs that seemed endless, her stomach that was flat once again after months of working out. Then he ventured towards her face, where he took in her rapidly flushing face, her slender neck he loved to suckle on and her breasts that were full. This was the form of an angel-not just any angel….his one and only.

He reached for her hand, she took it and he lead her into the tub to where she sat down on his lap, her back to his chest with his arms holding her from behind.

"This feel so nice. It's been ages since we relaxed like this."

"Yeah, probably right before Amaya was born." Then his hands began moving up and down her arms, while his mouth went to worship her neck.

She loved how he made her feel. Everything from his words to his actions and even his touches made her love and want him that much more. She hummed as his kisses grew more passionate while his hands strayed from her arms her waist and hips. When she felt his excitement prodding her backside, she knew things were going to intensify very soon.

As the steam heated the bathroom, new heat was being created by the couple. It didn't go very far though, InuYasha wanted to love her the right way, in the bedroom, where things could get as rough and passionate as they wanted; considering the last time they coupled was an agonizing long three weeks ago!

Since they knew it was going to be a long, exciting night, they got out, drained the tub and started to dry off.

As Kagome was drying her hair in front of the mirror, InuYasha came up right behind her, kissed her neck while she only smiled lovingly, but wasn't expecting what he brought out.

She gasped as a lovely, circular amber stone touched her chest. It glistened in the high lighting. She held her hair back as InuYasha fastened it. After that he embraced her once more.

"What do you think?"

"Sweetheart, it's beautiful." Her hand touched the cool stone, not surprised that it was the color of his eyes. His eyes were stunning to her, a unique color as unique as he was. She could see his reflection, the way his eyes called to hers. She held his head to hers, loving how he leaned into her, where his cheek touched hers. They just stood there, relishing in the silence and love that surrounded them.

It was amazing at how much you could love someone. Kagome was not sure how many times her heart would burst at the thought of just seeing him. When they first began dating, she couldn't stop smiling every time they were together. He always made it special for her, always made sure that she was comfortable. He stumbled with his words, but she knew his actions spoke for him. Now she felt complete, whole and happy because of this man behind her. He not only gave her a life, but a life with him. And now they had started a family.

Now as he embraced her for a few more moments, she made sure he knew that she loved him no matter what he gave her or how much he had to sacrifice for them. Her eyes transmitted all that to his. As she turned around, bare chests connecting, Inuyasha quickly carried her bridal style, kissing her for all she was worth, and into their bedroom, where they expressed their passion, love, and devotion to the other into the night.

* * *

Was it good? Bad? Could I do better? I know it's not as good as "Into The Mist" but I think I did pretty well, considering it's a short story. What do you think? Let me know!

Ja Ne for now!


	3. Part 3: Father, Mother and Daughter

The Final Part is here! Sorry for the wait! I hope you read and enjoy!

**Thank you to:**

Danny Girl 8093

LadyShikon4(Who has continually supported me as I write Into The Mist. Thank you!)

Kagome996

AwaitingMyBlackKnight

S0me18skittles

This is the shortest of the 3 parts but I hope it doesn't disappoint. I had no idea I would be writing a 3 part story, instead of the one I had in mind many months ago. But I'm glad I changed my mind because this better than I first thought! Thank you, I appreciate any and all support!

* * *

**Unconditional Love**

**Part 3  
**

Excited honey eyes widened with enthusiasm only an eight month old could have. She smiled as she bounced in her mother's arms, pointing at every new thing she could see. Kagome held her daughter as she too took in the wide expanse of the aquarium.

They picked up Amaya this morning after a wild romantic night, dressed her , showered and drove a long way to come to an aquarium that was the largest in Northern Honshu. After a day just to themselves, Inuyasha and Kagome were even happier to spend time with their daughter.

"Alright, we ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as he got the stroller and baby bag out of their car.

Amaya gurgled, her toothy grin making the parents smile. Kagome put the over zealous girl in her stroller, buckled her in and with InuYasha by her side, his arm proudly around her waist with the baby bag on his shoulder, the mother nodded and the family made their way into a world full of fun and sea life.

After they paid the entrance fee, the family set off and explored. Amaya pointed at the many fish they saw, swimming in tanks, mindless of the visitors poking their noses at the glass. Her smile never left her face, giggles and shouts of joy were not in short supply.

After a time, the eight month old was squirming her way out of the stroller, deciding that she had enough and wanted out. The proud father gently got her out, and held her close.

"You're so impatient, aren't you?" He gently tapped his baby's nose. "Just like your mother."

Kagome huffed. "I am not impatient! If anyone is impatient here, it you." She took the bag away from her husband.

"You keep telling yourself that, ChoCho. If I recall, weren't you so impatient last night when-"

"Will you shut up?" Kagome growled out, her cheeks red from remembering not said activity.

Amaya only clapped, giggling at her parent's display.

As they walked past many tanks of exotic fish, stopping at some so Amaya could look closer, the child snuggled against her daddy, never taking her eyes off the marine life beyond the glass tanks. On occasion, Kagome would rub her soft silver hair and her cute ears.

InuYasha was thoroughly enjoying this time together. As he held his daughter, his pride and joy that never failed to bring a smile, he often gazed at his wife. He remembered when she was pregnant with Amaya, how he worried over her constantly. She was plump but she was still beautiful. And when their daughter finally did arrive, he was the first to hold her and was shocked at how much she resembled him. Kagome said that she wanted a child that looked liked him, and when she finally saw her, all she did was tear up and kissed her nose.

They stopped at a tank that held penguins. Inuyasha and Kagome wheeled over to a spot since it was rather packed. The father brought his daughter down to the stone ground, kneeling down so he was at her level. His hand held her small body to him and made sure she didn't stumble, since she was still learning how to walk. Inuyasha would point something out, while Amaya's face lit up and pointed as well.

Kagome watched the interact with such love and inner joy. Amaya looked identical to InuYasha. She had his bright moon silver hair, cute puppy ears that were tiny on her head, small fangs and claws that were starting to grow in, and his eyes, although hers was deeper, like a shade of sweet honey. She could tell that she already acted like her father, and she knew she was in for eighteen rough yet exciting years of having a Mini-Yasha around the house. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Her daughter was loved unconditionally since day one, by both her and InuYasha.

After the penguins, the parents took turns holding the girl, her ears and nose going a mile a minute. They passed through a tunnel that they could see what swam above and beside them. To say that the quarter demon girl was exited about it was an understatement.

They then took her to the dolphin show. Amaya sat and stood in her mother's lap, the smell of brine getting to her but not enough to not let her watch the dolphins. As Kagome held her daughter close to her, her face against Amaya's; kissing and smiling along with her, Inuyasha knew that he had a loving family that he was damn lucky to have.

By the end of the day, Amaya was nearly asleep in her father's arms. It was time to leave. The sun was nearing the horizon as they left the aquariums doors. Inuyasha grabbed for Kagome's hand and she only squeezed back in return, a smile that their daughter inherited. One that was so lovely that it took his breath away, one that was only expressed for him.

He reached down to kiss her lips, and never lost contact with her hand. With a sleeping daughter, one that was so cute and precious as life itself, that InuYasha and Kagome knew that family was the most important, and they would cherish it. They promised to be there for Amaya, to spend more days such as this more often. They had each other, and that was all the mattered.

* * *

~The aquarium is based on the Asamushi Aquarium, one that is located in Aomori in Northern Honshu. I was there a few times when I was little, when I lived in Japan and took field trips there. It was so much fun! There are penguins there; ones called rockhopper penguins. And a dolphin show that I did see every time I went. I had some fun memories there, and 7 years worth of memories that I will never forget...~ ^_^

Sorry about that little detour in my childhood there, but I hope you liked! Check out my new Drabble series just published and Into The Mist if you have time!

Ja Ne!


End file.
